There Goes My Life
by AmbrielleReynolds
Summary: Nobody plans on having a baby at 15 but here she was. Daddy's innocent little princess is about to have a little prince or princess of her own and she has no idea how she is going to face her friends, family or boyfriend with such life changing news. All she knows is that she is terrified.
1. Chapter 1

*****Hey guys…I know there are a decent amount of AA pregnancy stories out there but none of them seemed in depth enough for my taste so I decided to create my own!*****

******Okay so I am not really sure where this story is going so stay with me****. This is my first AA fanfic and I realize that it is sort of OOC but I mean when you discuss mature themes for a Disney Channel show it is kinda hard for them not to be OOC some of the time. Obviously Disney would never allow a teen pregnancy story line to happen for real on AA or any other DC show. *******

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY…enjoy!**

"Ms. Dawson? Come on back," said the nurse through the oak door leading to several exam rooms.

Ally stood feeling a wave of nausea and nervousness wash over her tiny frame as she took the few steps toward the nurse. She was led back to a small room with an army green exam table covered in a paper sheet. The nurse weighed her took her blood and temperature before handing her a pink paper robe and leaving her to change while she waited for the doctor.

She quickly slipped into the robe and sat at the edge of the table. Tears crept to her eyes for the hundredth time since this nightmare began and she shivered feeling so alone and weak. She was only fifteen years old. She wasn't supposed to be here finding out if she was going to have a baby. She was supposed to be writing songs or running around the mall with her friends with her biggest worry being what color nail polish to wear next week.

While she sat there she let her mind wander back to when all of this began. She had only had sex one time but that was all it took. She and Austin thought they were in love and hell maybe they were but they certainly weren't prepared to raise a baby at this early stage in their relationship or lives.

They had been reckless and stupid like 15 year olds tended to be and she had let herself be convinced that once without protection couldn't hurt. It wasn't her fault but it wasn't his either. They were just too young and stupid to know any better. That was two months ago but it seemed like an eternity.

Just three weeks after that night she began feeling the nausea. At first she wrote it off as a bug that had been going around school but when she realized her period was late she panicked.

She immediately bought two pregnancy tests and took them early one morning before school in the privacy of her bathroom. When that stick come up with a little pink plus sign she felt like her heart had dropped into her shoes and she cried more than she ever remembered in her entire life.

She'd made up some lame excuse to her father about having a stomach bug and managed to fake her way into staying home. Once her father had left for the day she broke down completely. She cried until she had no tears left to cry and gagged until she was sore. She felt hopeless and prayed that it was all a nightmare and that she would wake up soon. She knew it wasn't though and she knew that she had to act…do something with this news.

It had taken her a month to gather the courage to call the doctor and make an appointment. Part of her hoped that if she ignored it then it would just go away. She finally made the call when Trish asked her why she had been so pale and sickly lately. Just that simple question almost made her break down and she wanted to share this burden with someone…anyone.

She wasn't ready to do that though, not until she knew for sure that her and Austin's lives were going to change forever. She didn't want to worry him or anyone else if it was only a false alarm. It was just an excuse she knew…just another way to avoid dealing with the issue. She knew it was true. Her constant throwing up, mood swings, and lack of a period were proof enough for a diagnosis.

Even so here she sat waiting…hoping that beyond reason she was wrong. Her wish did not come true. The doctor came and examined her and told her that her blood work revealed that she was indeed expecting.

She took a machine from the drawer and placed it on Ally's stomach until a quick pulse filled the room. The doctor told her it was the baby's heartbeat and that it was nice and strong. This was the final straw that made it all real and Ally began to cry. The woman finished up and asked her all kinds of questions like when her last period was, how she felt, when she had last had sex, etc. She sat numb and answered the questions but she didn't feel like it was her voice responding to the doctor. She didn't know why she was feeling this wave of emotion now since she had known the truth for a month.

The best she could figure was that she was coming to the realization that now she would have to begin the long painful process of telling people. By people she meant Austin…and her father. He would be so upset because he thought of her as his little princess, his innocent little princess. Now she would have to tell him that his little princess was about to have a little prince or princess of her own. As for Austin, she had no idea what to expect. He was a good guy and a great boyfriend but he was still a kid…just like her.

She was vaguely aware of the doctor handing her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a card with her next appointment.

Her fog was lifted briefly when the woman gently placed a hand on Ally's knee and told her congratulations, that everything would work out and that even though she was young she could do this if she wanted to. The woman also told her that she would do an ultrasound at the next appointment to check on the baby's progress but that from the answers to her questions she was around ten weeks along.

Ally thanked her and dressed before signing out and making the ten minute walk back to the mall. She had walked because she couldn't drive and nobody could know where she had been going. Even though it was a short walk it gave her time to think about what she was going to say to people and who she would tell when. One thing was for sure…she was going to tell Trish first because she needed a friend there when she told everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

She was innocent. That's what her father had told her just a few months ago. He said she was innocent and pure and his little princess. At the time those words had rung true but now, here, today it was a lie. She was the furthest thing from innocent and a long way from pure. Daddy's little princess was harboring a secret that was growing a little more and more each day and it was becoming too much of a burden to bare alone .

For what seemed like the millionth time she stood from the bathroom floor, wiped tears from her eyes, splashed water on her face and flushed her stomach contents. She was exhausted from throwing up again and felt herself breaking just a little more. Nobody planned for this but here she was, only 15 years old, and pregnant. Daddy's princess was going to have a baby.

"Ally?" a voice penetrated through her thoughts followed by a knock on the locked bathroom door startling her, "are you okay in there? You have been gone all morning and now you are locked in the bathroom doing what sounds like throwing up."

Ally looked in the mirror one last time to make sure the redness of her eyes was concealed and opened the door to her best friend Trish. It only took one look and she broke. She threw herself into her friend's arms and cried into her shoulder.

Trish didn't know what was wrong but she knew Ally needed a friend right now so she hugged her and rubbed small circles into the back of her tiny frame. "Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want me to go get Austin or something?" Trish whispered not knowing what else to say.

Ally choked a little and pulled back to face Trish not caring that her eyes were puffy and her makeup was probably running down her face.

"No I can't talk to Austin about this…not yet. I just need a friend…I-I need to tell you something." Ally whimpered sinking down to the floor beside the wall. Trish followed and took Ally's hand suddenly worried. "What? You can tell me anything Ally…I'm here for you…" Ally looked at Trish and squeezed her hand in silent thanks.

"I'm pregnant…" she whispered so quietly that Trish thought she must have heard wrong.

She didn't know how to respond to that but she just pulled her friend into her. Ally's head fell willingly to Trish's lap and she curled up tightly while Trish brushed the stray hair from Ally's tear stained cheeks. Instead of trying to find some perfect response Trish just held her friend while she cried and comforted her as best she could.

"Shhh…Ally…it's okay. You are okay…everything is going to be okay. Shh…." She soothed as she rocked gently back and forth against the wall. Her heart was breaking for her best friend but she truly believed the words she spoke. It would all be okay.

The two sat there for what seemed like hours. Before long Ally's breathing had become slow and deep and she had drifted off to sleep in Trish's lap. Trish didn't want to wake her but her legs had fallen asleep and she wanted so badly to move them.

Her prayers were answered when Austin entered the store and came bounding up the steps to where the girls were. Upon seeing Ally asleep Austin softened his walk so he wouldn't be too loud. He pointed questioningly to Ally and Trish motioned for him to come close.

"She's exhausted. Can you lift her and put her on the couch in the rehearsal room? My legs fell asleep forever ago and I have to pee." Trish questioned in a hushed tone.

Austin nodded and carefully slid one arm under Ally's legs and the other under her neck. In one swift movement he had lifted Ally from the ground and was gently carrying her to the couch. He placed her down but as soon as he let go she began to reach out for contact with someone again.

He slipped out of his shoes and lowered himself next to her, wrapping her body into his arms and surrounding her. She immediately stilled and her breathing relaxed back into its steady state. A few moments passed before Trish appeared in the doorway still wobbling from lack of sensation in her lower extremities.

Austin could clearly handle watching Ally but Trish wanted to be sure that when she woke up she didn't think that her best friend had abandoned and betrayed her. She thought about staying but decided it was getting late.

She whispered a message to Austin that she was leaving but that he should tell Ally that she was going to be back first thing and that she could count on her. She could call her any time she needed to and she would be there. Austin waved goodbye and nodded in understanding as Trish left the two of them alone.

Even in the dim light of the open doorway Austin could see Ally's cheeks were still red and damp from tears. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew that Ally had fallen asleep crying in her best friend's arms so it had to be bad. Still, as nosy as he was, he knew that Ally would tell him when she was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin knew it was probably close to seven o'clock. He considered that fact that his parents would expecting him soon but he had more pressing issues and they would understand. Ally needed someone with her right now and with her dad being out of town for the week he had to step up and take the support role. That was what good boyfriends did anyway he thought to himself. Ally was clearly restless and he wondered what she must be dreaming about. It appeared to be a nightmare judging from her sporadic shivers and quite whimpers.

It was about an hour later when she finally opened her eyes. Instead of peace they were instantly filled with terror upon seeing Austin there. Austin recognized this but realized that she was probably confused since the last thing she remembered was crying in Trish's arms in the hallway.

"Hey…it's okay…I'm here. Trish had to go home but she said she would be back. She said you could count on her and call her any time you needed or something like that. She seemed pretty worried about you." Austin smiled brushing the hair from Ally's face and seeing her relax at his explanation.

"T-Thanks…I-I am glad you stayed with me…" she mumbled. Austin responded with a kiss upon her forehead.

"You know you can tell me anything Ally…right?...I can tell something has been going on with you. I'm not going to pressure you though. You can tell me whenever you are ready. I'm just glad you talked to Trish. At least I know you have someone to talk to about whatever it is that you have been going through." Austin assured.

Ally just nodded trying not to let the tears come back. "I-I know…thanks Austin. I'm not ready to let anyone else in right now but I am glad you understand." Ally whispered downcast.

Austin pulled her chin up softly with two fingers and kissed her lips. "Of course…just promise me that you aren't being hurt and that you aren't in danger. I'm worried about you." He pressed.

"I'm not. I promise…I'm okay…well maybe not okay but not in danger." She verified. With that Austin stopped talking and just pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He was glad for that at least. He was still worried but he didn't have to worry that someone was hurting her.

Trish came back after she had had dinner lugging a sleeping bag and a paper bag containing some dinner for Ally and told Austin he should get home. His parents would be worried about him and she needed to talk to Ally. Austin was hesitant but he knew that Ally needed to talk to someone and he wasn't the person she wanted to share with right now. He was slightly hurt by that but he knew she probably had good reason.

With Ally's reassurance that she would be okay, he slipped on his shoes kissed her cheek and left the two girls alone.

They waited a few minutes before either said a word. Ally assumed that Trish was making sure that Austin would be way out of ear shot before she mentioned anything about the pregnancy. Trish handed Ally the bag containing hot soup, a half a sandwich, a pickle, and a cupcake.

"Here. You need to eat something. I brought it from home. I figured we could sleep here tonight since you have nobody at home and it's a long walk anyway." She said shoving the bag into Ally's arms. Ally turned up her nose and muttered something about not being hungry but Trish was having none of that.

"Look, I haven't seen you eat anything all day and you need your strength. You have to eat healthy for the baby and while I realize this isn't the most balanced meal it was the best I could do on short notice. So eat…before I force feed you." Trish demanded.

Ally smiled knowing that Trish would do it if need be because she was a good friend and she was looking out for her.

"Okay…fine…thanks." She relented taking the sandwich from the bag and biting into the soft bread. While Ally ate Trish just stared unsure of where to begin.

"So…you wanna tell me about it or am I gonna have to drag the details out of you." Trish proposed. Ally swallowed and looked down at her still flat stomach imagining how in a few short months she would have a rounded bump.

"I…I went to the doctor this morning. That's where I was. And I kind of knew for the past month but I was hoping that maybe I was wrong…I don't know how I am going to tell Austin or my dad. It was just one time. I mean I love him and I think he loves me but we are only teenagers. I don't know that we can handle being parents." Ally explained through bites of sandwich.

Trish didn't interject she just sat and listened until she felt Ally had said her entire piece. "Well…you have other options…I mean I know you don't believe in abortion but there is always giving up the baby up for adoption. I know it isn't an easy decision but maybe it is one you should at least consider. I'll be here for you no matter what you decide…and don't worry about telling everyone. You won't have to tell them alone. I'll be there with you if you want…heck I will even tell them for you if that's what you need." She consoled smiling when she saw Ally brighten a bit at the thought of not being alone.

"Thanks Trish. I might take you up on that offer…I guess I have to tell Austin next. I could have told him today…he asked me what was wrong but I could only handle one person today and that person was you. I needed to share with someone because I have been breaking inside since the day I found out. I'm so scared…I-I never thought this would happen to me."Ally rambled, admitting it for the first time out loud.

Trish sat down next to her best friend and wrapped her into a side hug.

"I know…this is scary but you aren't alone. Everything is going to be okay…I meant it when I said that earlier today. Besides look at the bright side…you are going to have the cutest kid ever." Trish said finishing with the heavy stuff and trying to turn the conversation to a lighter mood.

At the thought Ally truly smiled for the first time that day. "Yeah…he or she will be pretty amazing won't they?" she agreed placing her hand on her stomach in a purely maternal move.

It was so strange to think that a little part of Austin was growing inside her. She was still scared and too young and didn't know how she was going to get through telling people but Trish was helping her look past the bad and see the beauty in having a baby.

The two spent the next few hours talking like regular teenagers trying to forget the reality of the situation they were facing. Trish made Ally finish all of her food and even made her drink an entire glass of milk from the fridge. Ally couldn't help but laugh. Trish was acting kind of like her mother and she was glad to have such a good friend. That night when she lay down to go to sleep Ally felt like she could truly rest for the first time since she had taken that test in the dim light of her bathroom a month ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally awoke the next morning surprisingly at peace with her situation. Trish was still snoring away but a quick throw of the pillow at her head roused her from sleep. "Hey!" Trish grumbled sitting up. "Hey…you need to get up. It's almost 9 and I have to open the store in thirty minutes." Ally explained.

"Fiiinnnee…" Trish consented wiping the sleep from her eyes and standing up. "Are you feeling okay? I mean I know yesterday you seemed kind of happy before you went to bed but are you alright?" Trish asked seeing how pale Ally still looked in the full light of day.

"Yeah…I'm still pretty terrified but I know you have my back and I think I'm going to tell Austin today. He deserves to know and if the way he looked after me yesterday is any indication then I know he will be there for me just like you have been." Ally declared feeling confidence wane with every word. "b-but do you think that you could be there with me? Ya know…for support and everything…"

Trish beamed at her friend and pulled her into a hug. "Of course Ally…I'll be there. What time do you wanna do it?" Trish inquired.

"Well…I was thinking that I should go ahead and do it this morning. You know…as soon as he gets here." She replied as almost a question, "If I don't I'm afraid I'll chicken out and never do it."

Trish nodded in understanding and sat down on the couch. "Well I guess I will just wait here then because he should be here any minute."

As if on cue the blonde bounded through the door carrying a small bouquet of roses and a jar of pickles. "Hey Ally...Trish…I brought you something Als. I know you were pretty upset yesterday and I hoped these might cheer you up a little." He commented handing over the contents to Ally.

Ally felt her heart melt a little and a wave of nausea wash over her. She wanted to blame it on the pregnancy but she knew that this feeling had more to do with the fact that she was about to tell him life changing news. Trish seemed to pick up on Ally's hesitation and stepped in.

"Uh…Austin…speaking of yesterday…Ally has something to tell you." Austin looked confusedly from Ally to Trish and saw the same terror from yesterday filling Ally's eyes.

"Uh…okay? Are you sure though? She doesn't look so keen to tell me if you ask my opinion." He observed.

Trish squeezed Ally's hand which elicited a quick glance toward her. Ally's eyes were growing redder by the second and Trish could see that tears were welling in the corners.

"Yeah…I'm sure..b-but you should sit down…" Trish assured him. He did as he was told and Trish pulled Ally aside for a moment where she could whisper out of earshot of Austin. "Ally? It's okay…this is what you wanted to do…I know you're scared but I'm here for you…you can tell him."

A single tear slipped from her lid and the petite brunette turned to her friend. "I-I want to tell him but I-I can't…it feels like my head just emptied of all coherent thought…c-can you tell him? Please?" she begged grasping onto Trish's hand like her life depended on it.

Trish felt her own nerves begin to grow but nodded in agreement. It this was what her friend needed her to do then she would do it. She led Ally to the couch and sat her next to Austin where he took her hand. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder unable to look at him when he heard the truth.

Trish took a deep breath and thought of how to begin. This was delicate and she had to handle it with grace despite her usual bluntness.

"A-Austin…Ally wants me to tell you what's going on. She is too scared to tell you herself and she is afraid you will be upset." As she spoke she could see Austin's demeanor fade from its usual cheer to a fearful doubt.

"I-I'm not really sure how to tell you either but you need to know…" she continued. It was in the middle of this sentence that she saw a change in Austin. It was like a light bulb went off in his head but instead of a brilliant idea he had come to a horrifying realization. She knew just from his face that he had guessed what was going on. He shifted Ally so that she was facing him and looked into her eyes. She was full on crying by now and he felt her start to shake.

"Ally?..." he addressed in a trembling tone. "A-Are you pr-pregnant?" Ally had no words but let out an audible sob and fell into his chest. He glanced to Trish who silently nodded in confirmation.

"Oh…my god…" he whispered in shock pulling the crying girl in his arms tighter. He felt tears coming to his own eyes but refused to wipe them away because that would mean unwrapping himself from Ally.

"Shhhh…shhh…I'm so sorry Ally…" he murmured rubbing circles in her back. He could feel the hot tears soaking through his shirt but he didn't care. He just closed his eyes and rocked her back and forth trying to be strong. This was all his fault he thought to himself. If he hadn't been so stupid and so focused on the moment he would have insisted they use protection.

Trish melted at the scene and decided she would leave them alone. She clicked the door closed and went down the steps knowing she would help Ally out by opening up the store. That girl was in no condition to work right now and Trish knew exactly what to do.

The room filled with soft melodies of piano music, sad slow and sweet. Neither Ally now Austin really noticed but to an outsider it would have appeared like a scene from a movie. Austin kept whispering words of comfort to Ally trying to keep her from falling apart and trying to hide his own hurt for the moment.

It was over an hour before Ally was able to lift her head from his tear soaked shirt and look him in the eye. He knew it wouldn't reach to his eyes but he smiled back at her as a sign that he was here. She leaned back and wiped some of the dampness away hiccupping softly from crying so long.

Austin was still crying but in the darkened quite room it wasn't overly obvious. The curtains had been pulled on the windows and it was like there in that little room the outside world didn't exist. They could hear the occasional patron from the courtyard outside but even they sounded distant and unreal.

"I-I…" she started but Austin brought his finger to her lip.

"You don't have to say anything…but I do…" he insisted. She didn't have any energy to fight him so she relented.

"I am so sorry you've been going through all this alone until yesterday. I feel like such a horrible person for not being there for you….please forgive me…I-I know you must be terrified and I just want you to know that whatever you decide I will never leave you. I will be there holding your hand every step of the way. I-I love you with all my heart Ally Dawson and I know that this is not the most ideal situation but I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you no matter what and if you decide to have and keep this baby then I will be the best father I can be. I could never abandon you no matter what…so don't worry about that…don't be scared of that. I know there is a lot for you to be scared of right now but I will never leave you until you order me away….you have my word." Austin spilled taking Ally's hand and kissing it gingerly.

Ally blushed a little though it was virtually undetectable beneath her reddened cheeks. She ducked her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. His words did lift a small burden from her but she still felt a weight on her chest…her dad.

"Austin…I'm scared…I'm only 15. You're 16. I don't know if I can do this…I don't know what to do. I haven't told my dad yet either but I have to soon. He is going to be so angry though. I couldn't even tell you…how am I ever going to tell him. But…thank you…I'm glad I have you and Trish to lean on…and I'll never order you away. I was afraid you would be mad or hate me for ruining your youth and career." She said choking back more hiccups.

Austin lifted her chin and looked her directly in the eyes and spoke in a sincere, honest and serious tone.

"Listen to me..." he hummed, "I…could never ever hate you Ally. I don't care about any of those things. I can still be a singer but I want to do this more than anything. I want to be with you and I'm in this for the long haul. I love you and I love that baby. You two are my life…and I may only be 16 but I am ready for this. I have a steady job and with the record sales we made there is more than enough to support you and a baby. Plus, you and I will have a whole new muse for songs now."

Both of them smiled at the thought and Ally kissed his lips. "I love you too…" she muttered between pecks. "Okay…let's do this."

**(A/N:**

**Up Next! Telling Daddy…how will it go?)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It is motivation to keep writing when people let you know they appreciate your work! :) Thanks guys!**


End file.
